The Maze
by ssdawning
Summary: What mysteries does the maze hold for Hermione? Lucius Malfoy, will be the one to teach her about the secret's that are hidden deep within the maze.


This story was written as a birthday present for my wonderful friend and beta Nicole! I hope that it pleases you and makes your day happy!! 

This was written quickly and the maze was there at the center of my thoughts. I would love to be stuck in a maze with someone like Lucius...how about you?

he Maze  
Running frantically through the maze, Hermione tripped and fell hard on her knees.

"Damn! I need to get out of here!" She stood and started running again to find her way out.

The maze had walls that were eight feet high, and had an overabundance of pathways and dead ends. Every corner she turned only made her more lost and ruptured her sense of direction.  
As she ran, she could hear herself breathing and felt the _thud, thud _of her heart beating loudly. How had this happened? She knew what her plan had been for tonight, and now everything was muddled.

This labyrinth was a recipe for insanity, and she needed this bizarre experience to be over soon.  
Turning the corner quickly, she met the tip of a wand as it was being shoved into her chest.

"Well, well, if it isn't the highly clever Miss Granger; lost in this web of confusion." Lucius Malfoy stood there proudly, staring down the Muggle born witch who had helped defeat the Dark Lord.

Flipping his long, silky hair over his shoulder, his eyes raked up and down her curvy, petite frame; it made Hermione squirm in her knickers. There should be a law against men like him, looking at women like her, in that fashion. What right did he have to look at her like he wanted to eat her up?

"Where were you on your way in such a hurry, my dear?" Lucius ran the tip of his wand down the side of Hermione's face. Her skin tingled as the smooth wood of his wand traced down her face and along the side of her neck.

Hermione's big brown eyes stared at Lucius as he continued to draw an imaginary line down the middle of her chest and around her left breast. The sharp intake of breath coming from Hermione's mouth only made Lucius execute the famous Malfoy smirk. As he slowly drew another circle around Hermione's other breast, she knew that she was going to lose her mind. Merlin! Hermione felt her body betray her at the moment; wanting this man to explore every nook and cranny of her being.

Hermione, not moving a muscle, wanted to see where this dangerous man would take his exploration of her body. Though his name had been cleared after the final battle, the former Death Eater still had a way of making her entire frame shiver whenever he was near.

Stepping closer to Hermione, he flicked her wand out of her hand. Stepping even closer, she felt his warm breath drift across her face as he whispered in her ear, "Do not look so surprised, my dear. I am a pureblood after all. What kind of wizard would I be if I couldn't slip up on a common Muggleborn such as yourself?")

She closed her eyes to savor the silky voice causing her to shudder and shake, only to open them when she felt the buttons on her dress being undone. "It is a very warm evening," he said to her in a low voice. "I think you need to shed some of these clothes that are secretly hiding surprises." Lucius continued to unbutton the vast amount of enclosures on the dress "Surprises, by the way, that I am dying to discover."

Hermione's dress fell on the thick, green grass growing in the maze. The cool evening breeze wafted across her uncovered skin, giving her chill bumps everywhere.  
She watched as his gaze roamed her almost virginal body, taking in the white lacy bra and her cotton knickers, before he licked his lips and she shuddered slightly once more. Gods! How much more of this could she take before she did something stupid like reaching out and pulling him against her? He dropped his wand onto the lush lawn under their feet as his hands encircled her waist and ran up her ribs to finally cup her breasts that were tightly enclosed in her push-up bra.

"Hmmm," moaned Hermione as she felt his fingers gliding back and forth across her nipples and noticed him smiling as the buds hardened under his stimulation.

"Are you chilled, Miss Granger?" he drawled as his movements increased and he massaged the round globes firmly encased in his hands.

"No," murmured Hermione dreamily, not wanting him to stop his inspection of her. "In fact, I am feeling rather hot at the moment." She gave Lucius a small, feral grin.  
The large, strong hands of Lucius Malfoy shifted downwards to smooth over the round arse of the very aroused woman he now held in his arms. Pulling her up against him, Hermione's breasts smashed into his solid chest as she wound her arms around his neck.

"I think it is you," Hermione said huskily, "who is wearing too many clothes on this very scorching night."

As Hermione made quick work of taking off his robes and starting on his finely made dress shirt, he licked up the side of her neck. "Yes, I do feel as if I am burning up…inside and out." Hermione was able to feel how moved he was by her presence and she squeaked as he began to rub his cock against her, making her moan once again at the feel of this pureblood's show of desire for her.

He swept her up in his arms, and she squealed in delight as he twirled her around and gently laid her down on a soft blanket in the middle of the maze. Next, Lucius covered her body with his as he leaned in to kiss Hermione's full, pink lips. Their tongues both shot out to delve in the other's mouth, battling for dominance.

"I am so hungry tonight." Lucius began to nibble on Hermione's shoulder.

Giggling like a school girl, the woman being gnawed at swatted Lucius on his arse. "I didn't know that I would be the main course." She writhed under the man making her lose control.

"I didn't say what or who I was hungry for." He started nibbling on the other side of her neck, and Hermione leaned her head back to allow him easy access to whatever he wanted to suck on. Lucius was well on his way to marking her neck in a show of possession.  
"Are we done playing games tonight?" he asked her as he tugged on her bra straps and unhooked her bra.

Wrapping her legs firmly around his waist, she replied, "Never," and placed kisses all over his pectoral muscles, making him jerk at the shock waves it sent to his length.

"Two can play that game, darling." He took one of her stiff nipples in his mouth and suckled her breast as if he was looking to receive nourishment. "This is making me rather thirsty." He snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared, holding a bottle of white wine. "Black Swan Australian Chardonnay is a refreshingly, smooth wine." Snapping his fingers again, the elf handed Lucius two wine glasses next, then Apparated away. He filled the glasses, and then sat up, pulling Hermione with him. Straddling him, she continued placing kisses across his chest and up and down his neck.

"Here love…this is for you." He handed her one of the glasses with the tropical fruit flavored wine. "May I propose a toast?" He looked lovingly into Hermione's eyes. "To my soon to be bride, may she always remember this day, her 24th birthday, as one of adventure, happiness and…"

"Lust?" Hermione asked hopefully as she touched her glass against his and downed the wine in one fell swoop.

Acting shocked, Lucius took her wine glass from her. "Really now, that's not the way to drink wine," he said in his rather snobby tone.

"I know." Hermione's hands fell down to Lucius's pants and started undoing his trousers. "But it's my birthday and now I am hungry…for you." Pushing her love back, he fell on the blanket, and she tugged his trousers and boxers off at the same time. His engorged cock sprang free and Hermione straddled him once again.  
"For my present…I want to go riding," she said in her most innocent voice. Then she lifted up only to come down hard on her lover's stiff shaft.

"I thought our little pretend adventure in this labyrinth was your present, dear." He began to thrust up into her very wet and warm heat. Hermione slid up and down, meeting his thrusts, matching his momentum.

She loved making love with this man who was so richly endowed; a man who could fill her so fully as no man had ever done before. It was this part of their relationship that had brought the two of them together one night. The little bookworm had been bored and lonely at one of Draco's little parties, and she had wandered off on her own. To her delight, she had found one of the Malfoy's extensive libraries. Finding a rare book on Arithmancy, she had wanted to read; she curled up in front of a fire and kicked her shoes off.

He had found her, shoes off and skirt hiked high, showing off her creamy white thighs.  
Standing in the shadows, he had watched as she had read--stretching out, running her hand through her now tamed and very thick, curly hair and biting her lip in concentration. Lucius marveled at her beauty as the firelight reflected off her curves. As she stretched her arms overhead, her teal knickers showed and his mouth went dry as his lust and cock sprang to life. Who would have ever guessed that the ex-Death Eater, recently widowed, would ever be attracted to the female member of the Golden Trio? But he had never taken the time to truly look at the Granger girl and see her for who she was now: A beautiful, intelligent and very sensuous woman.

As he stood there, Hermione ran her hand up her leg and over to the inside of her thigh. It was almost like she was performing for him? Did she know that he was standing there gawking at her like a 14 year old boy? He felt the sweat beading up on his brow while her hand now traveled down the inside of her other thigh. Gods, where would that hand slide next?  
Hermione's hands went up to the first button on an all white, very feminine sundress. With eyes still on the book, she slowly unbuttoned the first three buttons, and then continued on to the next seven. As she opened the bodice of her dress, Lucius could see the tiny lace bra stretched over Hermione's nice sized breasts.

Reaching for her wand, she transfigured a small fan from a small figurine sitting nearby on a table. The fan started moving above Hermione as she leaned back with a small moan. "Oh, that feels so good."

This was almost too much for Lucius to handle as he discarded his robes and started unbuttoning his own shirt, feeling how hard he was getting in his trousers. He should probably just walk away and leave Miss Granger to her own private ministrations, but he felt like he was held there by something stronger than a sticking charm, pure old-fashioned, animalistic lust. Merlin, he wanted this woman, lying there moaning on his settee.  
Not able to cope with the seductive scene any longer, Lucius quietly crept over to Hermione where she was rubbing her hand in circles across her bra.

"Enjoying yourself Miss Granger?" Lucius drawled, giving his famous smirk.

Sitting up quickly, she tried to cover herself only to make her skirt fly up even higher. So she lay there, with Lucius Malfoy leaning over her, and her bodice undone and her skirt hiked up to her waist. As his eyes perused her body closely, he looked up and their eyes met. What Hermione saw in his eyes took her breath away; Lucius Malfoy, father of her former enemy, Draco Malfoy…wanted her.

Their senses were reeling at this close proximity, along with the strong smells of arousal. Leaning down even farther, Lucius pressed his lips against her own very inviting ones. Who knew that she would taste this good? Crawling up on the settee, he straddled her and bent down to caress her lips once again. Hermione reached up to pull him down on top of her. Now it was he that began to moan as their kiss deepened and they began to buck up against each other.

"I never… realized," Hermione managed to squeak out between the intense snogging, "that you were… such a passionate…man."

Giving a low, deep laugh, Lucius answered faintly, "Only with certain people." He pushed the rest of Hermione's top off. "Apparently, you are one of them." He lowered his head to make a trail of kisses down the length of her neck and to her very inviting globes. Sliding the bra off, he soon made good use of his mouth and tongue to pleasure the young witch.

With a wicked gleam in her eye, she ran her hands down Lucius's chest and swiftly tore his shirt off. Flesh against flesh, they ground into one another, hardly stopping for air. He took his large hands and smoothed them down her belly and to her teal knickers. As he hooked his fingers into the waistband, he looked up at Hermione and waited for the go-ahead from her. After she gave him a warm smile and a nod of her head, he quickly divested her of her knickers. Laying his hand on her nest of curls, he began to stroke her and she rose up to meet each swipe he made 

across her clit.

Wanting to feel even closer to her, he wriggled out of his trousers. While in the process of removing his boxers, they heard voices in the hallway,

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" asked a female voice.

"I thought I saw her go down this hallway awhile ago," a male voice replied.

"Maybe she wandered off to the library," said the voice they both recognized as Draco's. "Knowing our dear bookworm, I wouldn't put it past her."

With a look of terror on both their faces, Lucius grabbed their clothes and wrapped his arms around her before Apparating them away. Hermione looked all around to see hedges and realized they were in the famous maze of Malfoy manor. The grass was wet and cold against her naked body, but the man lying on top of her was radiating enough warmth for the two of them.

"You moved very quickly back there." Hermione hugged Lucius tight to her. "It would have been rather awkward to have been found as we are now."

Reaching down to nuzzle her neck and kiss her lips, his long hair made a ticklish pass, and grazed her face. "So you refer to awkward as being found bare naked or awkward as being found with me?"

He watched her purse her lips and look to the side, she chewed on her lip and then gave him a small grin. "Frankly, I don't care what anyone thinks," she answered. "It's about time I start doing what makes me happy."

Lucius smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead. "So would being with…me…make you happy?" He stared at her, anxiously waiting for an answer.

With warmth in her eyes that he hadn't seen directed at him in a long time, she replied, "Yes, I would like to try. I believe that being with you would make me happy." She leaned up to kiss him, reassuring him of her sincerity.

"Now, where were we when we were so rudely interrupted?" He placed his lips on her breast, sending tingles down her spine and to her core.

Hermione pulled off his boxers, freeing his cock that she had wanted to get a glimpse of. "Hmmm…now that could make me happy."

Lucius, giving off a rare laugh, said, "Just let me show you how happy the two of us can make you."

With a quizzical look on her face, she questioned him, "The two of you?"

"Me and him," he said, taking her hand and guiding it to his long shaft.

Hermione ran her hand up and down his member. "Hi…how do you do?" she asked with a loud giggle.

With a feral groan, Lucius lifted both of her hands high over her head. Spreading her legs wide, he lifted her knees up and positioned himself between them. In one swift movement, he thrust into her wetness and she sighed as she had never felt so "full" before.

As he moved in and out of her hot center, she clung to him with her legs, as if to guide him home. Hermione soon felt the wonderful build up of her climax, and she knew that she was so close. "Faster please…harder…Oh, so good!" she screamed out to him.

Wanting to show her, that indeed he was the perfect lover, would be "her" perfect lover, he thrust harder and faster until she was contracting around his cock and shouting out his name.

"Oh Gods…Lucius!" At hearing his name screamed out with so much passion, it pushed him over the edge and, in one thrust, he came, releasing his seed deep within her.

Hermione's legs came down to rest by his side. He placed his forehead against hers, as their breathing slowly came down off of their high.

"So, my dear, are you happy?" He kissed her fully, running his tongue along the edge of her lips and diving into her mouth.

"Oh, yes, Lucius! That would be one of the many words to describe how I feel right now." She cupped his cheek as he leaned in for another kiss…

"My love, what are you thinking about?" Lucius asked, eying her quizzically. "I have some birthday cake back at the house for you. Chocolate with cream cheese frosting and vanilla pudding in the middle."

"I was remembering back to the first time you brought me into the maze." Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

Wiping her tears away, he said softly, "I hope that thinking about our first time together doesn't bring you to tears." He kissed her and rubbed his hands down her arms.

"No…they are not sad tears," Hermione reassured him. "These are happy tears. I am so lucky that I came to Draco's party that night."

"We both are lucky," he said as he cradled her in his lap. Lucius wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much," he whispered into her ear, sending chills over her body as his breath tickled her face.

"I love you, my handsome…" She kissed his cheek. "Kind…" She kissed his other cheek. "Stylish…" Now she kissed the tip of his nose. "Clever man," she ended by softly kissing his lips. "Shall we eat cake? You had my favorite made!"

"Not now, m' lady." Lucius ran his hands down her back to cup her backside, drawing her even closer. "I am actually hungry, again… for other things."

"Yes, I can feel your hunger; it's the magic of the maze." Hermione fell backwards, pulling him on top of her.

"No, my love, it's the magic of you. Let me show you." Lucius leaned in to kiss the perfect lips of his future wife. "Happy Birthday, Hermione."


End file.
